


At the Coffee Shop

by TwiceAsFrustrating



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, blackrom crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiceAsFrustrating/pseuds/TwiceAsFrustrating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Every time Eridan sees Rose at the coffee shop down the block he just sits down at her table (without even asking) and glares her down until she acknowledges his presence."</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this art: http://k4rkl3s.tumblr.com/post/42174649089/every-time-eridan-sees-rose-at-the-coffee-shop

She has her head down, staring at the screen of her laptop. You are tapping your fingers as you stare at the opposite side of her device. They make a pronounced clicking sound as each nail connects to the metal surface of the table. Her hand reaches out, and for a moment you believe she’s going to touch you, but she contents herself with grabbing the cup of tea that has slowly been cooling since you arrived.

Your stomach twists inside out in fury. Who in their glubbing mind goes to a coffee shop and orders tea!? And what kind of person is so rude as to ignore the company sitting across from them? Obviously, Rose Lalonde is that type of person, and you are not surprised. She is utterly loathsome.

You hate her so much. You hate how she is ignorant of your presence. You hate that detached smile she has as her fingers twitter away at the keys of her laptop. You hate that she can stay in her own little bubble and be content. Most of all, you hate how perfect she is.

The silence eats away at you until you can feel the backs of your eyes burning from rage. Your fins fan out as blood rushes to them. You crush your teeth together and part your lips in a snarl, “Lalonde!” You finally break the quiet between the both of you.

The iris of her eyes move to look at you. As soon as she sees you, they dart back down to return to their work, “Hello, Eridan. Fancy you and I would meet here. Did you just arrive?”

You have to stop yourself from reaching across the table and pressing your lips so forcefully against hers that it would pain you both. Instead, you keep calm and smile as if you aren’t thinking of tearing her lips to pieces with your teeth, “Of course. I just thought I’d stop to say hello. It would be rude of me to ignore a friend. Wouldn’t it?”

She seems to be contemplating that answer. Whatever answer she reaches, you do not know. Before she says another word, she closes her laptop and slips it into the bag at the foot of her seat. She slings the strap of it over her shoulder, “Yes, I agree. It’s too bad you didn’t come earlier. I just finished here.” She reaches for her cup of tea, which you only now notice is empty, “Perhaps we can catch up again some other time.” By the tone of her voice, that other time would be never.

You play along anyway, “Yes. We really should.” You challenge her to act cordially with you.

“It’s a date, then.” She stand from her seat. She has to pass you to get to the exit, and takes the opportunity to keep speaking, “Oh, yes. One thing before I depart.” She leans down, placing her mouth so close to your side that you can feel her breath against your skin. It sends a shiver down your spin. You hear her almost laugh before she speaks, “Your macchiato caldo is getting cold. The cute picture of a ginkgo leaf has already dissolved.”

Your jaw goes slack as you turn your head to look straight at her. She doesn’t give you a second glance as she continues toward the exit. She drops her cup in one of the bins and walks out. As you watch her fade from your sight and into the distance, you can only think of one thing; you hate her so much and she is just perfect.


End file.
